


We're Only Alive If We Bruise

by Parni1380



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Russian Mafia, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parni1380/pseuds/Parni1380
Summary: "Let me get this straight," Javier said, looking at him. "I know why you’re here."Yuzuru was sure he was already trembling. But he dared to look up and say, "S-sir? W-what do you mean?""You are here to spy on me, and it’s not gonna happen." Javier said, making Yuzuru even more scared.------------Yuzuru is forced to work for the Russian mafia and is sent to spy on Javier, the head of the European mafia. But will he succeed? Or will Javier steal him for himself?_________Currently on hold because it's facing author-hatred.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 23
Kudos: 70





	1. Welcome to My Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> So, guess who just decided to write her first ever fic? I gotta thank all those who encouraged me to write. And a HUGE thanks to my beta who made my weird sentences make more sense and helped me find a proper name for the fic. I love you♡
> 
> I recommend you to listen to this song while reading this chapter: Welcome to My Dark Side - Bishop Briggs
> 
> Oh, before you read, I gotta warn you that this fic deals with some pretty heavy themes. So, don't read if you think it will trigger you or something.
> 
> Love you all, and I hope you enjoy it!

Javier's POV

'Why the hell is one of Takahashi's guys serving drinks in Plushenko's party?'

It was the first thing that came to Javier's mind when he saw the slim Japanese man standing in the middle of the crowd, holding a pitcher full of fine Russian wine. He was wearing a black vest with a neat white shirt underneath, highlighting his tiny waist. Even in the dim light of the ballroom, the color of the vest matched his hair and eyes perfectly.

After a few minutes of pouring wine for whoever asked him to, a girl wearing the Plushenko estate's servants' uniform approached him and whispered something in his ear. With that, he gave her the nearly empty pitcher and started walking towards the other end of the room, where the Pakhan of the Russian mafia, Plushenko himself, was sitting on his throne-like chair, surrounded by his guards and soon-to-be business partners.

Javier was already curious about the guy. Who was he? And why was he in Plushenko's estate, if it wasn't because of Daisuke? And as if it was all a plan to make Javier more confused, Plushenko stood up from his throne as soon as he saw the boy and started walking somewhere with him.

"Deep in thought, aren't you, Fernandez?" A familiar voice said and took Javier's mind off of the situation. Javier turned around to see Sergei Voronov, the heir of the Russian mafia, standing next to him.

"Voronov? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Javier asked, trying to sound interested.

"Oh please, Javier. The pleasure is all mine! You don't always get to talk to the head of the European mafia." He said, and Javier cringed when Voronov called him by his first name.

"Anyway, how are you doing? Seems like you’re quite interested in the Pakhan's new little treasure."

"Treasure? What do you mean?"

"The Japanese boy, Of course. Caught your eye, hasn’t he?"

"Oh him, yeah. I have to admit I did not expect a Japanese here, now that Takahashi isn't in Russia. I suppose he wouldn't have been so happy if he saw one of his people serving the Pakhan's guests."

"Well, he should've thought twice before selling so many of his slaves in the Russian market. He should've known that one of them might end up in Pakhan's side as well."

'So the boy was a slave' Javier thought, as he looked around the ballroom to see that he was nowhere to be found.

"Since when does the Pakhan of Russia buy foreign slaves? And a Japanese one at that."

"Since I realized a Japanese ass could be even better than a Russian one!" Plushenko’s voice came from right behind him, and he turned around to see him along with the Japanese guy, "Isn’t that right, Yuzu?"

"Yes, Master." The Japanese boy - Yuzu, apparently - said, with his eyes downcast. His voice was quiet, sounding scared, and maybe somewhat nervous. It made Javier's heart feel weird.

"And now if you excuse us, Mr. Fernandez, me and Sergei have an important business partner to meet." And with that, the two of them walked away and left Javier and Yuzu alone.

"Master Fernandez,"

Javier felt a weird rush of blood in his veins when he suddenly heard that quiet voice calling his name.

"M-my Master told me that I am to spend the night with you, sir." Yuzu said, stuttering a bit.

"Oh, really?" Javier asked, surprised by the sudden information. "Well then, I guess you have to follow me around because I have some talking to do with my partners."

"Yes, sir." Yuzu said, and then started following Javier. Javier knew all too well that Plushenko wouldn't just decide to share his newest treasure with someone, there had to be a reason behind this and he had to talk to Brian, his tutor and main counselor, before he did anything stupid.

After looking around for a while, he finally found Brian with the Canadian group. Brian and Nam worked for him, but they were still great friends with their former co-workers in Canada. And seriously, Javier had no problem with that. Patrick Chan, the head of the Canadian mafia, was his friend and strongest ally. They shared their forces quite often. Javier sending gunmen to Canada, and Patrick sending all kinds of specialists to Spain. One of the specialists being the very man he was about to talk to.

"Brian, can I talk to you for a moment? In private?" Javier said.

"Oh of course, Javi!" Brian said with a smile, and then turned to the Canadian group to say a brief goodbye. Then, he turned his attention back to Javier. "Is everything ok, Javi? You usually don't need my help in a party!"

"Yes, everything’s ok. It’s just..." He said before switching to Spanish, not wanting Yuzu to know what they were saying. "It's about the Japanese boy."

Brian glanced carefully at Yuzu and then asked in Spanish, "What's with him? Do you think Takahashi has anything to do with this? Javi, I know you and Daisuke are on bad terms, but it doesn't mean that-"

"It's not about Takahashi." Javier cut his words. "He's one of Plushenko's slaves. His newest one, apparently."

"And?"

"He says that plushenko has ordered him to spend the night with me." Javi said, waiting for a reaction.

"And you think Plushenko is up to something with this." Brian said, matter of factly.

"Yes... But what should I do now, Brian? You know Plushenko will make a fool out of me if I reject him. But I can't risk accepting this without taking any precautions either."

"What do you think he's planning to do?"

"Well... I don't think he's planning to kill me in the middle of the night. He probably knows that most men restrain their slaves as soon as they set foot in bedroom. But I think he might be looking for information on me."

"You think he might want the boy to spy on you?"

"Yes"

"Then, I'd say take the upper hand."

"How?"

"Tell him from the beginning that you know what he's there for. Scare him. Tell him that he can't get anything out of you. That his Master will punish him for coming back with nothing. And then, make a deal with him."

"Deal? What deal?"

"Tell him that you'll give him something to give to his Master, but only on one condition, and that is if he brings back information for you as well."

"Do you really think he will? I don't want to give away information for nothing."

"Give him the less important stuff. I don't know, tell him about your small shipments that aren't worth stealing. Or some gossip that nobody cares about. This way you won't really lose anything. But may gain something in return."

"How can I be sure that we’re not being watched?"

"I'll have Nam take care of that. Now, go before they get suspicious."

Javier gave a nod and was about to leave. But Brian stopped him for a moment and said, "Don't forget to turn on Nam's music!" While pointing at his ear.

'Put on your earpiece to be in contact with Nam' was what Brian was saying. Javier nodded again, and this time, really started walking towards the ballroom's exit, motioning for Yuzu to follow him.


	2. I Take My Gun to the Enemy's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what felt like hours of standing there listening to Fernandez and his partner talk about something -most probably him- in Spanish, they parted, and Fernandez motioned for him to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! Yeaiii!
> 
> So, the song I recommend listening to for this chapter is Bad Liar by the Imagine Dragons.
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank Sarvin114 for editing this and making it more bearable to read.
> 
> Love you all, please enjoy reading♡
> 
> P.s: there is a word that has a * after it. It means that I have explained a little about it in the notes at the end.

Yuzuru's POV

After what felt like hours of standing there listening to Fernandez and his partner talk about something -most probably him- in Spanish, they parted, and Fernandez motioned for him to follow. So he did and they went out of the ballroom to where the bedrooms were. He saw Fernandez put something in his ear, a headphone perhaps. He took a mental note to report this to his Master later.

They finally reached their bedroom and entered. As soon as they were both inside, Fernandez took out something like a remote control and pressed it’s button, putting it on the table. Then suddenly, started talking. It didn’t seem like it was directed towards Yuzu. "I've turned the RFI maker* on. Any progress with the cameras?" A little pause and then, "Good. Thanks Nam."

Yuzu was already on the verge of a panic attack. Did they just cut off his connection with his Master? He already was nervous about how he would get info out of the man. This way, he had no support in there either. What if the guy found out and killed him right there?

"Let me get this straight." Fernandez said, this time facing him. "I know why you’re here."

Yuzu was sure he was already trembling. But he dared to look up and say, "S-sir? W-what do you mean?"

"You are here to spy on me, and it’s not gonna happen. See this device?" Fernandez said, pointing to the device he had turned on a few minutes ago. "It's called an RFI maker. It makes interfering radio frequencies. They interfere with our voices and the frequency in the recorders hidden in this room or your clothes and cut your connection to anyone outside of this room . Your Master won’t hear us anymore."

He took a few steps, coming closer, making Yuzu want to step back and run out of the room. "The cameras are also down. My men made a loop of the events that happened here last night, and are playing it on your Master's screen. They'll think the bastard who stayed here and fucked you last night is me."

Yuzu cringed at the memories of last night. The man was a rich Indian drug dealer and had payed a big sum of money to have him for the night. He made sure not even a penny of his money was wasted.

"Staying so silent now, aren't you?" Fernandez said, stepping even closer. Yuzuru didn't know what to say. His Master hadn't told him what he should do if Fernandez found out. Actually, he barely told him what the things he was supposed to find info on were. And the fact that it was the first time Yuzu was doing something other than simply getting fucked was not helping at all.

"Tell me slave, how long have you been here?"

This time, Yuzu's mouth automatically opened, unable to ignore a direct question. "Two months, sir."

"So you really are new, huh? Pity, you'll probably end up dead in a few days. You know how hard the Pakhan punishes the slaves that fail to do his orders, right?"

Yuzuru suddenly remembered the one time he was sent to clean the dungeons. There had been a boy in one of the cells, bloodied to the point that his face wasn't recognizable, and one of the many wounds on his chest was clearly infected. The only thing that indicated his status as a slave was the thin golden collar around his neck, the same as the one around his own neck. Later, he found out that the boy was the Pakhan's previous slave, who ended up there because he couldn't find the files the Pakhan wanted in Lambiel's room. He never found out whether the boy lived or not.

The realization hit him hard, when he found out that the same fate was probably awaiting him too, and he almost started crying.

"P-please, sir. That's... That's not correct. I'm not... My Master didn't..." He was shaking like a leaf at this point.

"Stop lying. My men discovered the signals of a recorder coming from you."

Yuzuru didn't know what to do. Anything he did would result in Fernandez becoming even more sure about Yuzu being a spy. So he just stood there, eyes fixed on the floor, trying hard to keep the tears from falling.

"Listen," Fernandez said, suddenly sounding soft. "I don't want you to get hurt, ok? Now, if it's ok, please look into my eyes, and answer my questions honestly. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you if you do as I say."

Yuzu looked up from the floor, trying to calm himself a little.

"Good. Now, why don't you tell me your name first?"

"My name is Yuzuru, sir."

"Yuzuru." Fernandez said, trying the name on his tongue. "It's a nice name. And I am Javier. You can stop calling me sir or Master Fernandez. It's kind of annoying."

"Yes, si... Javier." Yuzuru corrected himself quickly, surprised by how the name of the man felt on his lips.

"Good. Now, I want you to calm down, and tell me exactly what Plushenko wants you to get out of me?"

Yuzuru stayed silent for a few moments, considering his options. If he says nothing, the man - Javier - would simply do nothing, and return him to his Master empty-handed, and he would end up like the boy he saw in the dungeons. And if he tells the truth... well, Javier might as well stay true to his word and keep him safe. So, he decided to just do what Javier told him to, and answer truthfully.

"He wanted me to gather info about your upcoming shipments, and persuade you to become allies with him."

"Hmm... I did expect that." Javier said before going silent for a few moments, possibly considering his next move.

"I'll give you the info you need." Javier said, and Yuzuru nearly jumped up, his eyes lighting up with hope. "But on one condition."

"What condition?" Yuzuru asked before he could stop himself.

"That you bring me back information as well."

"W-what?" Yuzuru asked, confused. "How am I supposed to do that? My Master would notice. He would kill me right away!"

"Don't worry about that. I'll help you do it with no problems." Javier said reassuringly. He then, brought his hand forth. "Deal?"

Yuzuru waited for a while. But seeing that he had no other choice, he took Javier's hand and said, "Deal."

"Awesome!" Javier said, a geniune glow in his eyes. "Now, I'm dead tired. What do you say about starting to go to bed?"

With that, he went to the bathroom, and after a few minutes, came back out and changed to a sweater and a pair of warm pants. He then went straight to the bed, laying on the far end of it.

"Are you going to stay there all night? Go change so that you can sleep."

"I... I don't have any other clothes with me..."

"Oh don't worry. There was another pair of pajamas in the bathroom. You can wear them"

"O-ok..."

Yuzu did as Javier suggested, and came back, expecting to see Javier ready to fuck him, or make him suck him off, or anything else that his Master and clients did to him at night. But instead, he saw that Javier was already asleep, and even snoring a little.

'He's so weird.' Yuzuru thought, laying on the empty side of the bed, careful not to wake the man up. And looking up to the ceiling, the thoughts of his uncertain future started flooding his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RFI maker: Radio Frequency Interference maker. I don't know if that's the real name of the device or not, but I know that there's something like that irl. It makes frequencies that interfere with other frequencies, and messes them up.
> 
> So... what did you think? Liked it? Hated it?  
> I personally think I wrote this chapter so bad😶😂


	3. Let's Be Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier woke up by the sound of Yuzuru’s whimpering and thrashing in his sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm terribly really sorry it's so late! It was exams time over here! I hope y'all are not disappointed in me?
> 
> Anyways, I wanna thank sarvin114 for reading over and editing it, Love you lots Sarv♡
> 
> And as always, the song for this chapter is:  
> Alone Together_Fall Out Boys
> 
> Hope you like it! Love you all!

Javier woke up by the sound of Yuzuru’s whimpering and thrashing in his sleep. When he looked at him, he saw a thin layer of sweat covering his forhead. Javier stared for what should have been a few minutes, not knowing what to do. But the thrashing and whimpering didn't become any better. Actually, it seemed like it was gonna get worse, because Yuzuru's whimperings were getting louder and louder, sounding more like screams with every passing second.

Finally, after debating so much on whether to leave Yuzuru like this or wake him up, he decided to do the latter. Slowly, he got closer to the slender trembling body, and started whispering, "Hey, Yuzuru, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

No response.

"Oh c'mon..."

He went closer, and put his hand on Yuzuru's shoulder, "Yuzuru, please. Wake up."

He then slowly shook Yuzuru's shoulder, and with that, Yuzuru took a sharp inhale of air, and sat up so quickly that he nearly hit Javier's nose. He seemed disoriented for a few seconds, while still gasping for air. But then, he gathered himself and said, "I'm sorry I woke you up, Javier." His voice was raw and barely audible.

"I... I don't usually have an attack like this. Not when I'm with my clients, or my Master. But-"

"Hey hey hey! It's ok!" Javier said, cutting Yuzuru's words. "Just take a few minutes to calm down and then maybe you can tell me what your nightmare was about? I can help you a bit if it was about me and the things you're gonna do for me, Huh?"

"O-ok. You're right. Just... can I go to the bathroom? Please, I need some water-"

"Of course you can! Here, let me help you stand up."

"Thank you." Yuzuru said, and Javier didn't miss the small smile forming on the boy's lips. It was the first time he had seen him smile.

\---------

When Yuzuru came out of the bathroom, he looked much better. His hair was no longer disheveled, and he seemed to have regained his composure.

Javier motioned for him to sit on the bed next to him. So he did.

"So... do you want to talk about your dream?"

Yuzuru stayed silent.

"Yuzuru? Are you ok? If you want to work with me, I need to know everything that might make a problem for us in the future."

"It was about my Master. He... he had found out what we talked about yesterday. He... put me in dungeon. It was... it was so dark, and everything hurt, and he was... I was so scared, Javier." He said, almost breaking into tears. And Javier's heart felt that weird feeling again when Yuzuru called his name like that, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, it's alright. He can't find that out, ok? My specialists are way more professional than to let those Russians peek into their stuff."

"But... you said that you disabled the recorders, right? You only put a loop on the cameras. Not the recorders. They'll sure realize something is wrong with that and-"

"No they won't. This method of turning out the recorders is so basic. Almost everyone uses it even if there is no sudden offer of having the Pakhan's treasure for the night. Your Master probably wasn't really relying on the recorders anyways. They were for the good measure. For the slight chance of me being so stupid to just spill everything without even caring about being heard. So, all is well, huh?"

"I... guess it's fine then." Yuzuru said, and they both fell silent for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Nam's voice came from the earpiece that was still in his right ear. "Javi, I see you both are awake. It's a great time to let him know his job. And before you ask, I woke up this early to check up on the cams and saw you two lovebirds there. And yes I know you want to tell me to shut up but don't do it just yet. The boy might think you've gone crazy saying shut up to the air all of a sudden. Now, start telling him about his job."

Javier nodded, knowing that Nam was watching him on the cameras, and started talking to Yuzuru, "So, I guess neither of us would go to sleep again. It's already 5am. What do you think about me telling you the things you need to know and give you the needed instructions?"

"I guess it's fine." Yuzuru said, looking at his hands.

"Great! Now, meet Nam Nguyen, my personal hacker, who's a little bit of a jerk, but will be the one having your back in your job." Javier said with a little smirk on his face, while turning on his laptop and starting a videocall with Nam.

\-------------

The call went well, mostly. Nam told Yuzu of some of Javi's less important shipments, and then showed him how to put on and use the micro earphones given to him, to be in contact with Nam all the while without being noticed. Nam also showed him how the loop he was playing on the cameras looked like, and told him what he needed to say to his Master in case he asked how he gathered all these info.

Yuzuru was freaking out a little at the beginning. But when Nam and Javi showed him how much precautions they were taking and how Nam would always be backing him up, he calmed down a bit.

"See? You're gonna be fine if you just keep calm around Plushenko. I've done crazier hackings than this before. Once, we had a spy in the Takahashi estate itself!! And she worked there as Takahashi's number one assisstant for months!!! Can you believe it? I covered her doings so well that Daisuke never even doubted the girl. He kind of even fell in love with her before she-"

"That's enough Nam. I think I've told you not to talk about Miki in front of me." Javier cut Nam's words, sounding angry and sad at the same time.

"Oh shit I forgot you were here as well..." Nam said, sounding apologetic. "Anyway, the point is that, don't worry about being discovered by the cameras or the recorders or stuff like that, right? I've got you in those. Just remember to not fuck up in front of them and lose your chill, right? You gotta act as if nothing has happened between you and Javi."

"I understand. I'm not gonna fuck this up." Yuzuru said, sounding more confident than ever.

"There we go then! Now, you two better start getting ready to go out. I'm gonna start the 'waking up' part of the loop in some minutes. You need to go out of the room the moment I tell you. See ya later."

With this, Nam finished the videocall, and Javier and Yuzuru started getting ready for their day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I kind of hate this chapter, lol. I tried to do a small fluff but it turned out trashy somehow? Anyways, I hope you liked that, despite how the pace doesn't seem right at all😅


End file.
